


Three to Tango

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikaela tells them to take it elsewhere. They agree with a condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three to Tango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Mikaela rubbed the back of her neck, then crossed her legs to ease some of her physical discomfort. Sometimes it sucked to be growing so sensitive to the energy fields of her chosen people. Especially when she was stuck working while Ironhide and Ratchet flirted across their bond, revving each other toward an eventual 'facing.

Finally, she couldn't stand it, and she cleared her throat loudly. "Would you two overgrown mechlings take your party somewhere else? I can't tune it out the way the rest of you guys manage!"

Ratchet started chuckling almost instantly, but Ironhide had the good grace to look a little contrite. Then his optics shifted, and the pair moved from where Ratchet had been checking over the new weapon attachments to where one was on either side of her.

"Only if we get to take you with us, Mik," Ratchet said with a rake of energies over her body, making the hair stand up on her arms, adding to her 'itch'.

"Ratch! I am supposed to be studying the differences in—" Her words were cut fully off as Ironhide reached out with a small manipulator, soft tipped, to caress her shoulder.

"Please? I'm told that word works very well to gain cooperation."

"You've been listening to Sarah teach Annabelle," she grumped, but she did like the fine control he had over that attachment.

"I'll help quiz you later," Ratchet told her with another fine-tuned wave of energy to encourage her to come with them.

Mikaela rolled her eyes, but she really wasn't tracking the info anyway, and the idea of getting these two to herself for a little while sounded real damn good.

She stood from the worktable she was on, and climbed up Ironhide; he was easier to scale than Ratchet. "Let's take this to quarters, mechs, because I'm not sharing with anyone who comes looking for either of you," she told them, falling into the more sensual and wicked tones she was capable of.

"Oh I love a bossy femme," Ironhide rumbled, making sure she was secure before setting off.

"We know, 'Hide," Ratchet said with another chuckle, feeling quite mellow and eager for this session of 'facing.


End file.
